


Swimming Skimpy

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: You didn’t need a new swimsuit. Especially one as skimpy as this one. But you had a mission in the Caribbean so you needed something other than your Kingsman issued one. And because of you being well endowed, you always had to try whatever you were looking at on.





	Swimming Skimpy

You didn’t need a new swimsuit. Especially one as skimpy as this one. But you had a mission in the Caribbean so you needed something other than your Kingsman issued one. And because of you being well endowed, you always had to try whatever you were looking at on.

What didn’t need to be there was Merlin. But he had tagged along because you needed to know if it fit well and looked good. And who better to tell you that than you handsome boyfriend.

You had several suits in you hand to try on and jokingly picked up the skimpiest of skimpy swimsuits. As you had tried several on in the very tiny changing room in the department store, you had ignored to barely there suit. Some of the ones you tried on fit but didn’t look good, some didn’t fit in certain areas, and some didn’t fit at all. When you ran out of options you finally got up the nerve to try the last suit on.

Once it was on you noticed that you looked quite good in it. The bottoms curved around your hips perfectly, and the top covered what needed to be covered while also giving you support somehow. You had to admit you looked down right sexy in it.

Merlin was on the phone with Harry when you stepped out of the changing room. He wasn’t paying attention to you so you cleared your throat making him do a double take.

One he fully realized what you were wearing he dropped his phone, along with his bottom jaw. You could hear Harry’s confusion, saying Merlin's name as the man in front of you stood stock still. His eyes raked you up and down several times before Harry screaming his name pulled him back to reality.

Fumbling to retrieve his pho e from the floor he finally answered the poor man o. The other side. “Harry, I need to go. We’ll talk later okay.” And hung up, much to Harry’s protest from what you could hear.

You shifted your weight from foot to foot as you watched him put his phone away. He looked you up and down again, this time with a smirk. “I definitely approve of this one.” The tone in his voice hungry with need and he stepped closer. “Ya’ look positively sinful.”

Your face got hotter under his roaming eyes and his hungry words. You had never worn something so revealing in public. “You think so?” You asked shyly as he places his hands on you hips.

“Ya’ are so sexy I tha’ I could fuck you right here and now.” Merlin’s accent comes through as he practically moans as he talks into the crook of your neck. He gently giudes you backwards back into the tinny changing room that you had just come out of. “In fact, I think I will.” He says kissing you ravenously, almost like he hasn’t seen you in months. Merlin’s hands roam toward your ass and squeeze, making you moan into his mouth.

This wasnt what you had in mind when you put this swimsuit on but you weren’t about to say no. Merlin was wonderfully sexy when he was needing you. You loved it.

As Merlin broke the kiss to shut and lock the door you panted “Hamish. Please.”

This set him off and one hand dove into your hair to keep you in place as he gave you an even deeper kiss, making you wrap your arms around his neck. While the other hand dove underneath the swimsuit bottoms, grazing your opening. It was his turn to moan as he felt how wet you were. After a few moments of this Merlin took away his hand from your head to unzip his pants and pull his fully hardened cock out.

You moaned at the sound of him unzipping. Anticipating what came next, making you even wetter that what his fingers had done to you.

Pushing to the side the bottoms with his hand that was already down there, Merlin lifted one of you legs to wrap around his hip. You broke the kiss as you looked down, helping him line himself up with your entrance.

Even with such a great need to fuck you senseless, Merlin went slow into you, not wanting to hurt you because of the lack of lube. This made you almost let out a long drawn out moan and he pushed himself all the way down to his hilt.

Merlin slowly picked up the pace, making things agonizing for the both of you until he you d the pace he wanted. Making sure that it was was enough to get the both of you off but not hard enough to make any noise.

As you both reached your climax, you gave merlin a bruising kiss. You clinged you body to him, making him cuz deep within you as you both reached your peak.

As you both came down from you sexual high you panted into his shoulder “I am so getting this one.”

“I think we kind of have to now.” Merlin motioned down to the absolutely soaked bottoms of the swim suit and chuckled.


End file.
